


Merry

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [18]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gwen (Total Drama), Christmas, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Sensory Overload, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gwen doesn’t really like Christmas, but Trent understands.





	Merry

“Christmas is so overrated,” Gwen mutters, her earmuffs hiding the earplugs she needs to wear to stop going into sensory overload in this hideously loud environment.

She just wanted to go to the mall, but all these Christmas displays and bustling crowds are making the place so loud and crowded and she hates it.

“Bah humbug,” Trent says, grinning. But he takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. “But are you all right? I mean, we can go if you’re struggling.”

Gwen smiles gratefully, but then sighs. “Nah, I’m fine for now. I just wish it wasn’t so busy. Why does everyone get like this at Christmas?”

“They’re just excited,” he says. “But I know what you mean. I don’t know why everyone swarms to the mall at this time of year.”

They walk hand in hand through the mall, and Gwen is just starting to relax again when loud music begins to blare from the speakers. She groans and covers her ears, hunching forwards.

“Let’s leave,” she mumbles, grimacing.

Trent nods and helps Gwen outside. Out in the cold, Gwen kisses Trent.

“Thank you.”

He smiles. “No problem.”

Gwen isn’t keen on Christmas, but she likes moments like this.


End file.
